


Good Soldiers Follow Orders - Part II

by Spannah339



Series: Order 66 Feels [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mind Control, Order 66, Spoilers, season 7 x 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Repost but I wanted to make it it's own thing for Reasons.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Order 66 Feels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Good Soldiers Follow Orders - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Repost but I wanted to make it it's own thing for Reasons.

They were close. So close. So close to ending the war, so close to peace, so close to... to what, Rex didn’t know. Part of him was terrified. He had no _idea_ what came next, no idea what would happen if General Kenobi managed to successfully take down Grievous and end the war. 

On top of that, there was a growing sense of _dread_ hanging in the air that Rex wasn’t sure was even real. Maul’s words had shaken them all, and it was clear that Commander Tano had been especially affected by what the Sith had said. 

Even though they were so close to ending this war, Rex had a bad feeling about this. 

He understood the moment he saw the hooded figure but by then it was too late. 

The Sith Lord Maul had mentioned. Fives’ panic and what he had said with his dying breath. The growing sense of dread he hadn’t been able to shake. It had all lead to this moment. 

“Execute Order 66.” 

“Yes, Lord Sidious.” Because who else could it be? Who else could this hooded figure be, the man behind the war, the man behind Rex’s very existence. He had held all the cards from the beginning and they had all been fighting a losing war. 

Order 66. All the Jedi were to be killed on orders of treason. Commander Ahsoka Tano needed to die. 

“ _You’re stuck with me, Skyguy!”_

Commander Tano needed to die. She had committed treason.

_“ In my opinion, experience outranks everything.” “Well then, I’d better start getting some!”_

Rex had his orders. 

_“You don’t need to call me Commander anymore.”  
_

Good soldiers follow orders. 

_“The Republic couldn’t ask for better soldiers. Nor I a better friend.”  
_

Good soldiers follow orders. 

“Rex, it’s Anakin. I feel like something terrible has happened.” 

Do it. He needed to do it. She was right there, she was a traitor to the Republic and Rex needed to follow his orders. 

His hands were shaking but he barely noticed. His helmet dropped but he didn’t register. Good soldiers follow orders. 

“Rex?” 

Good soldiers follow orders. 

“No!” 

He had to - he had to stop it. He had to obey. His orders. Good soldiers follow - Good soldiers follow orders. He had to do it. He couldn’t. His men, they were going to - no, she needed to die. She... she had to. He had his orders.

“I’ll do it.” 

“Rex? What’s happening?” 

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about her. She was a traitor. She needed to die. 

She was a child. A fourteen year old child who hadn’t been intimidated by General Skywalker who had rushed into battle and had been fighting for so long who had lost her childhood to war and who had grown strong despite - _because_ \- of it. She was a young woman who had saved his life so many times and was his _friend_. 

“Stay back.” 

A tear rolled down his cheek. 

Good soldiers follow orders. 

Fives. He needed to warn her. He needed... he needed to obey. He couldn’t... Fives. 

“Find him.” 

He needed to warn her. She had to know. She had to know it wasn’t... it wasn’t his fault it wasn’t _their_ fault they were going to hunt her down and kill her and he couldn’t let that happen. 

“Find him. Fives.”

Good soldiers follow orders. 

“Find him!” His hands were shaking, his head aching she was a traitor she needed to die she needed... “Fives!” 

She moved a second before he fired. Slamming into him and he was stunned for a second, his head spinning. Then there was only chaos and madness and only one thought. 

Good soldiers follow orders. 

Ahsoka Tano needed to die. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing an assignment but uuuh I needed to get this out to focus so here.


End file.
